


I Missed You

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns and automatically goes to his favourite hiding place - Stiles' bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt for a Sterek kiss with tongue.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr - twoheartsonerose :)

desktop kicked to life when he hit the mouse, and he half-heartedly turned his itunes back on so he had some music to keep him company. The amount of sleep he had gotten the night before was unrecommended by 5 out of 5 doctors, but ever since the Nemeton and the darkness, sleep was a luxury his body rejected at all costs.

A pointed cough came from behind him, and he whipped around, the movement causing him to over-compensate on the chair and flail his way to the ground. 

"Oww, jesus," he yelled, glaring up at the, apparently returned from the All American RoadTrip, werewolf standing beside his wardrobe. "You know how much I love when you do that? The amount is less than 1," Stiles grumbled, picking himself up and crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek just smiled, which threw Stiles for a second, who was more used to expressive eyebrows and smirks than the smile he currently saw. The shock made him unfold his arms and sit down on the bed beside where Derek was standing, and then stare up at Derek with a confused expression. 

"So, when did you get home?" 

Derek pointed at the bed, his eyebrows asking if he could sit beside Stiles, causing Stiles’ eyes to widen and him to nod without thinking, because the Derek that had left would have shoved Stiles to the ground and taken the bed for himself. “Uh, Der, not that I’m not happy you came back a kinder, gentler you, but what’s with the shy guy routine?” Stiles asked, once Derek was sitting beside him. 

This time Derek did smirk, which made Stiles feel a little more at ease, but when Derek reached a hand out and set it on Stiles’ thigh, angling his body towards the younger man, Stiles’ heartbeat accelerated at a rate that he was sure was going to kill him. He was also very, very sure that Derek could hear it without his werewolf powers.

"I left, and I wasn’t sure how accepting you would be when I came back. I know how to be polite, Stiles," Derek said, the words edged with his usual exasperation and sarcasm, but also quite fond and full of affection. Stiles swallowed hard, and when Derek’s eyes tracked the movements of his throat, Stiles swallowed again. 

Derek’s eyes snapped back up to Stiles’, and he took a deep breath. “Can we talk later? I know you have questions, I can see your brain moving, but please, Stiles, can we talk later?” Derek was leaning a little closer with every word and by the time he was finished, he was breathing the words against Stiles’ lips, and the hand on Stiles’ thigh was up so high it was almost obscene.

Stiles nodded blindly, eyes trained on Derek’s mouth, before he closed the tiny distance and captured Derek’s in a soft kiss that shook him to his very core. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Derek’s, breathing shallow, the word fuck escaping his lips like an afterthought.

Derek wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and angled his head, re-capturing his lips, this time a little more rough, a little more sure of himself. Stiles responded immediately, crawling a little closer to Derek, and putting his hands on Derek’s broad thighs to steady himself.

Derek’s tongue darted out to taste Stiles’ lips, but before he could bring it back, Stiles closed his mouth around it and sucked it in, causing Derek to groan, and lick at Stiles’ tongue. 

Stiles clawed at Derek’s shirt, getting his fingers tangled and a sob stuck in his throat, as he tried to get closer. “Please, Derek,” he whispered, pulling back to wrench Derek’s shirt off. “God, I’ve missed you,” Stiles said, pushing the words into Derek’s neck with his tongue and teeth, licking the tender flesh and then biting his way back to Derek’s mouth.

Derek huffed, and then pushed at Stiles’ shoulder to lay him out on the bed, grabbing one of his legs and wrapping it around his own hip. His hand trailed back up Stiles’ side, lips following their path and kissing through the fabric of Stiles’ shirt, before he got frustrated and ripped it over Stiles’ head. His eyes drank in the sight before him, Stiles’ skin flushed red with arousal, his chest heaving, and body arching to try and press against Derek’s. The sight was mouth watering, and he leaned back down to kiss his way back into Stiles’ mouth, but stopped a hairsbreadth away to whisper,

"I’ve missed you, too."


End file.
